The present invention relates to a combustible material support device, and more particularly to an adjustable device for supporting logs, rolled newspapers, or the like, during burning within a fireplace enclosure.
In this particular art, it is common to provide a log-supporting grate elevated above the floor of a fireplace in order to permit adequate air circulation during combustion. A multiplicity of logs are stacked thereon, each of the logs being arranged substantially parallel to one another and in general contact along their longitudinal dimension. Due to the substantial surface texture irregularities inherent in the combustible materials used, such irregularities generally provide adequate displacement between the logs whereby to permit air circulation during combustion. However, as the irregularities are decreased, as is the case when tightly rolled newspapers or the like are used, and the logs are more substantially urged against one another, their points of contact serve to restrict or inhibit the flow of air necessary to ensure efficient and complete combustion.
By way of example to identify the present state of the art within this field, the following cited patents are of interest: Mitchell, U.S. Pat. No. 1,070,162; Wellman, U.S. Pat. No. 2,585,523; Gilbert, U.S. Pat. No. 2,600,753; Eller, U.S. Pat. No. 4,029,078; Cranberg, U.S. Pat. No. 4,069,808; and Mayes, U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,677.
Because of the current interest in alternate sources of energy to reduce dependence on fossil fuels, it has been suggested that various paper products, currently being disposed of, could be beneficially used in roll-log form and burned in a fireplace. However, the conspicious absence of surface texture irregularities upon such logs results in inadequate air circulation when they are used upon conventional devices such as those heretobefore identified, generally causing such logs to smolder and burn inefficiently.
A still further drawback associated with the prior art devices resides in the fact that once burning commences it is difficult, if not impossible, to replace consumed logs in a manner which maintains enhanced air circulation.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device which permits the complete and efficient burning of combustible material characterized by substantially few, if any, surface texture irregularities.
Still further, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device which permits the adjustment of log position and replenishment thereof during combustion while concurrently maintaining said logs in a preferred geometrical relationship enhancing air circulation.
It is yet another object to provide a device able to accomodate multiple tiers of logs having variable longitudinal and cross-sectional dimensions in said preferred geometrical relationship.
A still further object is to provide a device able to maintain a preferred ratio between combustible material, airflow, and ignition temperature whereby to produce a long-lasting fire.